A Bridge Between Worlds
by Scwibbleee
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel. Eari gets rescued from the gate by Al and finds herself in Amestris. But where is everyone else? Did they die? What happened to Ed? Where are Roy and Armstrong? NOT ELRICEST
1. The Gate

Eari tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. Where was she? She thought she had died! Maybe this is what death was like, lying forever in everlasting darkness. It wasn't pleasant. Then, there was a light, like something through a crack in a door. Eari opened her eyes. She was surrounded by white. Then there it was, the gate. Eari got to her knees. Then, the gate opened and a figure appeared. It walked out and stopped in front of Eari. Oh my god it was Alphonse. Al, Eds brother. He bent down. "Thanks for taking care of my brother," he said, voice so gentle and kind. Al had his body back, Ed would be so happy. Al got up, unsure what else to say. "I'm sorry it had to end so quickly."

"W-what?" Eari's voice was tearing up.

"This is where I leave you," Al wasn't happy about it either. He began to walk back into the gate. "Wait!" Eari called. "I promised your brother, I promised him that if he would ever return to Amestris I would go too! Please, if he has any chance of returning there... I don't want to die!" Al took a look behind his shoulder at Eari, tears were spilling down her cheeks. So he turned around and picked her up bridal-style. "Okay," he said, walking back into the gate.


	2. Kageka's Decision

"Where is he?" Kageka looked out Akanes living room window.

"I don't know. You've got to remember my grandaughter's out there somewhere," Akane replied, walking inside the room. "Yeah, I'm sorry," Kageka said solemnly.

"Tea?" Kageka shook her head.

"I'm so worried. He and my best friends have just dissapeared." Akane nodded. "Its been a month now."

"They must have had a battle ahead of them."

"They could of got me to help! Explain it to me!"

"Kageka, I've told you all I know. They left following a bad feeling Ed had and never came back. No one on this planet knows where they are! Yet you still come to me over and over again!"

"I'm sorry!" Kageka flopped on the sofa.

"Do you really think its a good idea to have a relationship with Ed at this stage?"

"Y-you think hes coming back?"

"I believe in those children. I also believe that they have a great struggle ahead of them. All you can do is hold their hand and help them through the war."

"You're right, Akane. Somethings bad, trying to have a relationship with Ed in the middle of it is going to make everything worse and complicated." Akane nodded.

"You're very wise, Kageka."

* * *

**Another short one!**


	3. Awoken

Eari opened one eye, then the other. She was in a room, a white room. She sat up. There was not much in the room. A bed, a bedside table and a couple of chairs. She rubbed her head and slipped out of bed. She put her shoes on which were next to her bed quietly walked over to the door. It opened with a creak, revealing a white corridor, laiden with tiles and large windows. She heard a familiar voice. The last voice she had heard. It was Alphonse! He was walking towards her room talking to a nurse. Eari panicked, ran back to her bed, kicked her shoes off, got into the bed and pretended to be asleep. The two walked in.

"I see no change Alphonse," said the nurse.

"Yeah," Al replied.

"You visit so much, its a shame you have wasted trips."

"Its okay, its nice to just watch her sleep. She's quite cute." Eari cringed. She was not cute in her sleep. NO!

"Okay then. Well, I'll leave you." The nurse stopped at the door. "Its odd though, the shoes seemed to have moved..." The nurse left and Al lent against the windowsill.

"You're a bit obvious. Even if the shoes hadn't moved, I could still tell." Eari opened her eyes.

"Sorry." Eari sat up and looked at Al. "I sort of panicked when I saw you coming down the corridor." Al smiled.

"No worries." Al sat on Eari's bed and put the back of his hand to her forehead. Eari blushed a little. "You ok?"

"A-Alphonse..." Eari held Al's wrist. "Yes I'm fine." Al took his hand away.

"Good."

"W-where are we?" Al smiled.

"We're in Amestris."

"A-Amestris?" Eari jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. It really was Amestris. "Wow..." Al came up behind Eari and put his hands on her shoulders, looking over her shoulder. "It's a lot to take in," he said. "But you really are here."

"Amazing!" Eari smiled. "I'm really here!" She began laughing and Al joined in. "Its so sunny... like heaven."

"That was only on the outside..." Eari gave Al a look. "But thats all over now." He walked over to the door. "Grab your shoes, lets go and check out."

"Already?"

"Well someone else might need this hospital room. C'mon." On the way to reception, Eari was getting many strange looks. She got closer to Al. "Why are they all staring at me?" she whispered.

"Ah. Maybe its your clothes..."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!"

"No, but they're a bit... futuristic."

After a while, Eari said "Fair enough."


	4. Helping out CHIPS

Eari gazed up at the massive military building. "It's so big..." she hid behind Al. "I feel small." Al moved to the side. "Don't be silly, you're not that short." He put his hand on her head.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Al chuckled. He began walking in. Eari gazed around everywhere as they walked down the corridors. Al said hello to many different people, Eari just in her own world. (That sounds weird) Soon Al stopped to chat to this lady. Eari picked up bits of their conversation. "... Still no sign of the Colonel then?"

"No sir. Him and the Major still haven't returned."

"Okay, thanks anyway!"

"What was that about?" Eari asked.

"Never mind!" Al took Eari's hand and skipped down the corridor, pulling her with him. He stopped her in front of a cupboard and from it presented her with a mop and special blue bucket. "What is this?" Eari gave Al a 'look'. There was no way to describe that 'look'.

"Sorry Eari. You've got to earn your keep."

"Hmph." Eari grumpily took the mop from Al.

"You'll be fine." Al began speed walking away, waving.

"But what if I get lost?" Eari called after him. He just continued waving and disapeared from sight.

"Oh, okay then." She went and found a place without carpet and began to mop it. She got all the gossip. She heard a couple of soilders talking about some sort of 'breakout' and running off. Not long after that, a blonde haired soldier ran up to her. "Excuse me, Eari?"

"Yes?" Eari looked up from her patch on the floor which she had been mopping for about an hour now. At least he had the decency to learn her name.

"They're asking if you can clean the mess hall." Eari gave him her 'look'.

"Yeah sure, whatever." The man ran off. Eari, eventually having found the mess hall looked at it in disgust. It must have been about 4 oclock now and it was a mess. All matter of things were on the floor. You couldn't list them. Eari began mopping when after a while she heard the cooks shouting in the kitchen.

"I can't stand this!"

"But chef, we haven't had this in a long time-"

"But we always serve up the same old stuff! I've had enough!" Eari giggled at the rhyming and walked over, dodging the stuff on the floor to the entrance to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, a grimace on her face. (XD)

"You look like you could do with some help." Everyone turned around.

"What do you know, you're just a cleaning girl!" Eari walked over to them.

"Who can cook. Let's see, get me-"

"What makes you think you can help!"

"Because I'm fresh and I'm new." Chef looked her up and down, in her modern clothes.

"Fair enough, go ahead."

"I need a chopping board, a potato and a knife." She looked around. They didn't have a fryer, just like her house. She could make do. She peeled the potato then began chopping it into appropriate chunky strips. "I need a pan." One of the kitchen workers brang her a nicely shaped pan. "Do you have olive oil?"

"Of course." The same blonde man went into a nearby cupboard and pulled out some olive oil and put it on the working top. Eari squinted at it. "What about sunflower oil?" Again the man went into the same cupboard and pulled out some sunflower oil and put it next to the olive oil. Eari picked them both up and looked at them. "Hmmm, olive oil, or sunflower oil? Olive? Sunflower! Olive? Sunflower!" Eari sighed. "Both." She poured them both into the pan hoping it would work anyway. Then she put the potatoes in, then put it on the hob. After a while they fried and Eari served them up.

"This is simply fantastic!" The chef cheered. "What do you call them?"

"Uhh, chips." Eari realised that she probably introduced chips about 50 years too early even if it was fma land and not he world. Too bad, too late now.

"Chips! I love it! It's so short and simple! We shall serve these tommorow! If you don't mind?"

"Of course. But you can't do just chips."

"Why not?"

"Because its boring! You need a tomato sauce!"

"Wow... I never thought of that... it could work!"

"It will work, trust me!"

"Oh how wonderful that we have been blessed with you!" Eari smiled.

Later on she saw Al. "Hey Eari." He said. "You look happy, what have you been up to?"

"Just introduced chips about 50 years too early." Al looked a bit confuzzled but amused at the same time, making Eari laugh.


End file.
